


The Highly Suspect Research on the Effects of the Environment on the X-Gene and Its Capabilities

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hand-wavey Science, Inspired by High School Biology Class, Made Up Research, Maybe - Freeform, Morally Suspect Research, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patterns of Mutations, Research, Some Real Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. Dr. Alexa Emer, geneticist, goes to interview various mutants to see if their childhood environment affected how their X-Gene developed.





	1. The First Pieces of Any Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wacky idea created in my head at 12:00 am while I was trying to fall asleep.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, non-sciencey sister for unknowingly letting me use her name in one of my fanfics.
> 
> BTW, I am in high school. I don't know how to write professional science papers, or even college science papers. Please, tell me if there is anything that I get so wrong that you groan out loud at my stupidity.

**Question:** How does the environment and/or childhood of the X-gene carrier affect if/how the gene is activated?

 

 **Hypothesis:** If the environment does affect the activation/manifestation of the X-gene, then there will be certain patterns of mutations to be found based on childhood, because there are always patterns to be found in nature.

 

**Background Research:**

  * genes can activate or deactivate based on environment ([source](https://www.scientificamerican.com/article/hidden-treasures-in-junk-dna/))
  * mutants are still humans, just with an extra gene (X-gene)



Therefore, mutants are still subject to many of the same ideas and problems found in human biology.

 

**Materials:**

  * writing utensil (pen, pencil, etc.)
  * paper w/ specific categories (estimated 1 per mutant, maybe more/less)
  * mutants to interview (seek out group known as X-Men, Brotherhood, + rumored school)



 

**Procedure:**

  1. Seek out mutants
  2. Hope they let you interview them
  3. Interview them (see attached questionnaire + data sheets)
  4. Compile data
  5. Repeat steps 1-4 with as many mutants as possible
  6. Try not to die



 

 **Danger Level Estimation:** Very High

 

 

**Example Data Sheet**

Name: Alexa Emer

General Description of Ability: none

Physical Description: Age- 28, female, short blond hair, green eyes, glasses/contacts due to horrible eyesight, 5ft 3in, 160cm.

When Ability Manifested: never

General Description of Childhood: happy, loving family, 2 siblings and a dog, both parents happy w/ well-paying jobs

Description of Environment When Ability Manifested: never did manifest

In-Depth Description of Ability: again, none

Other Notes of Interest: none

 

 


	2. Interview with Professor Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short first chapter with some extra, unrelated information about mutations and experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, a lot of this was randomly daydreamed, so it goes off on a lot of random tangents. Sorry.

**Data Sheet**

Name: Professor Charles Xavier

General Description of Ability: telepathy, psychokinesis

Physical Description: Caucasian, bald, in a wheelchair, blue eyes, around 60-70 years old

When Ability Manifested: claims to have had them "For as long as I can remember"

General Description of Childhood: neglected, rich working parents, raised by nannies and servants if paid any attention at all, found "Raven" (foster sister, now Mystique) at age 12

Description of Environment When Ability Manifested: claims from birth, but could have been later while neglected

In-Depth Description of Ability: can read and control minds, can caused people's senses to not register something properly, ex not seeing him when he is right in front of you, can boost his ability with large machine called Cerebro

 

**Interview Transcription**

Alexa Emer: Do you mind if I record this, Professor?

Charles Xavier: Not at all, Dr. Emer. 

AE: Thank you. Please, call me Alexa.

CX: Charles, then. So, I understand you want to interview mutants for information on their abilities.

AE: Yes, sir, I want to see what a mutant's environment was like when their ability manifested. You have heard of the recent data on what was previously known as "junk DNA"?

CX: *nods*

AE: Well, I wanted to try to find out what about a mutant's environment would cause that particular gene to activate. I want to try and see if there are any similar factors, and I want to see if a particular mutation, such as telepathy, is triggered by some specific event or experience in a person's life. For example, what if a particular mutation, say, some kind of weapon on the body, is triggered by childhood abuse? If it is, and we find a connection, then we can give those people the help that they need, and maybe try to prevent it in the future.

CX: I see. It certainly is an interesting theory. Do you have a mutation, Alexa?

AE: I hope not. That could invalidate any work I do with mutants.

CX: How so?

AE: Well, the institute that I work for, Thoth Scientific Research, has a policy on emotional connection. If, say, I have a friend with cancer, then I am not allowed to help with any research pertaining to cancer, due to the emotional connection. The higher ups are worried about research that is clouded by personal connections or views. That's why you guys get me doing this study. Everyone else either was a mutant, had friends or family who were mutants, or had very strong opinions about mutants.

CX: That is a fascinating way of removing potential bias. Well, my dear, fire away.

AE: Well, first, describe your ability.

CX: I am a telepath, and a rather strong one at that. I can hear the thoughts of anyone in the same building as I, and I can control the minds and bodies of those who I can hear, though I prefer not to.

AE: So, telepathy and psychokinesis, right?

CX: I suppose, yes.

AE: Describe your childhood environment, please.

CX: Well, my family was rich. My father worked a lot, and my mother, if she wasn't high, she was playing the social circles. I was raised by the nannies, servants, and tutors, for the most part. I found Raven, now Mystique, when I was 12, and my parents never even noticed that they suddenly had another kid.

AE: When did you first notice your ability?

CX: I think I always had it. I have always been able to hear others' thoughts, for as long as I can remember. I cannot think of any one time that it started. 

AE: Well, professor, thank you for your time. I may need more info, so I hope you do not mind if I come back.

CX: Not at all, my dear. I am always happy to advance science.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna have Logan, too, but I wanted to get this story truly off the ground. 
> 
> Send me suggestions for which mutants I should do!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading! Please, comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
